Aequitas the Eliberator
Aequitas the Eliberator was a troll who terrorized the Empire in the summer of 2010. He was the founder and leader of a unique, high-tech group of trolls known as the Eliberators, who hacked Prehistopia and attempted to do the same to Imperial Palace. Aequitas was one of the most dangerous trolls ever to have attacked the Prehistopian Empire. Although he claimed he hacked the forum, it was infact discovered that he simply tricked the admin LOTA to giving him an admin account. He did this by claiming that he was Spinosaur King, that his account had been hacked, and that the "Spinosaur King" account was being used by a hacker. Believing that the board was in imminent danger, Lord of the Allosaurs granted Aequitas admin rights, with disastrous consequences. Origins Aequitas' origins are one of the greatest mysteries of Topix. He was never seen before his sudden and devastating arrival, but likely had scouted out the place before, under a different name. He was extremely intelligent with technology, which leads to some speculation as to who he is. While his true identity remains a mystery, there are several possibilities: *Pincus Shain. His motives, attempting to permanently purge Spinosaur King and Ohyeah from the Internet, were much like those of Pincus. His grammar and spelling is also similar to Pincus'. He also appeared on a thread entitled "why Juadism sucks", which shows his religious beliefs were similar to those of Pincus. *Giganotosaurus Fan. Both were skilled with technology, and very skilled at concealling their plans. Giganotosaurus Fan was defeated by Spinosaur King, and betrayed by Ohyeah, and has a deep and long-running hatred of both contributors. However, it is also very likely that Giganotosaurus Fan was Spinosaur King himself, so most users doubt that he was Aequitas. *Mike Anderson. Another troll, with a hatred of Spinosaur King because of his repeated bans from Prehistopia, and against Ohyeah because of his bias against Ohyeah's state (Kentucky). The other possibility is that Aequitas is someone entirely new. He himself has said that he is a type of "Internet Bounty Hunter". It is possible that he merely travels the Internet, looking for sites to attack, hack and take control of. Arrival On July 25, 6 guests were spotted viewing Prehistopia, well above the forum average. Over the next few days, the number of guests continued to climb, to the point it reached a staggering 10 guests, all online at once, for periods lasting hours on end. The next day, two suspicious accounts signed up, one proved to be a friend of Paudie's, while the second was different. It went by the name of "GamingLord", and watched the forum for many days. Discussions on Prehistopia carried on as usuall, though Spinosaur King kept an eye on the account. Attack On Prehistopia Then, on 29th July 2010, the account logged back in and sent a PM to Lord Of The Allosaurus, the assistant admin of Prehistopia. He told LOTA that he (GamingLord, Aequitas in disguise) was Spinosaur King, but his old account had been hacked. He asked LOTA to give the new account admin rights, and, believing that the real Spinosaur King's account was being used by a hacker, LOTA granted GamingLord admin rights. Aequitas then took his time to explore the admin panel, learning where everything was. Spinosaur King noticed that someone else was using the admin panel's user section. At first, he assumed that it was LOTA, but the built in forum security did not recognise the account. Suspicious at once, Spinosaur King entered the admin panel, and clicked on the new user's acount. The page took unusually long to load, and, when it did finally open, Spinosaur King was automatically logged out of the admin panel and Prehistopia itself. At first, he thought that it was a bug in the software, but when he tried to log back in, a message appeared on the screen saying "Spinosaur King is not a registered member at this board". LOTA noticed that GamingLord was deleting multiple accounts, and attempted to ban him. But when he tried opening the admin panel, he, too, automatically logged out. Spinosaur King went to the member list and saw that his account, and that of LOTA and Spinodontosaurus had been deleted, along with the rest of the moderator accounts. Aequitas then changed his account name from "GamingLord" to "Aequitas the Eliberator". He then proceeded to delete the rest of the normal accounts on the board, changed Prehistopia's settings and completed the destruction of the site. The hacking of Prehistopia was the first confirmed sighting of Aequitas the Eliberator, and the only confirmed attack on any site in the empire. Attack On Xobor's Support Forum Shortly after the attack on Prehistopia, Spinosaur King went to Xobor's support forum, and pleaded with them to stop the destruction and save Prehistopia. He created a thread to this nature and had to wait untill the next morning. By that time, Aequitas had also signed up on the support forum, under the name "GamingLord" once again. He posted a trollish thread in the same section, saying that Spinosaur King was the hacker. Spinosaur King had a discussion with the head technician via PM, and he deleted Aequitas's thread and registered on Prehistopia. However, the damage had already been done. Aequitas had deleted all the board's sections, threads and topics, and had replaced them with trollish ones. He had also changed the boards settings, opened it to trolls, and had changed its title. Prehistopia was no more. The Xobor technician refused to restore the board for free, instead demanding 40-50 euros from Spinosaur King, saying that only then would they "have the funds" to "do their best" to restore Prehistopia. Spinosaur King was enraged at this, and refused to pay them. The technician gave him 2 other options. The first was that Spinosaur King could re-register at Prehistopia and manually re build it, or secondly, he could choose to get Xobor's premium service to help rebuild it quuicker and more easily, for a fee of 4.95 euro's per month for 12 months. Spinosaur King chose the first option, but, instead of re-building the forum, he simply banendinquiries are being launched to learn more about the account's history Aequitas, closed the dite down indefinately, and provided a link to a new board that he had made, Imperial Palace, provided by Zetaboards. This was the last confirmed attack made by the real Aequitas the Eliberator. Return In August 2010, an account under the name of "Aequiatus the Eliberator" signed up on Imperial Palace. The account claimed to now be the forum's admin, and that Spinosaur King had been "dealt with". However, Spinosaur King's internet had slowed down to a standstill, and he was unable to log into Imperial Palace. LOTA clashed with "Aequiatus", not realizing that the user had mistyped "Aequitas". Spinosaur King returned, and banned "Aequiatus", also reporting his return to Topix. The real Aequitas returned and denied attacking Imperial Palace. Further investigation revealed this to be true, however, Aequitas was furious about these false accusations, and threatened to take revenge, before abandoning Topix and seemingly disappearing from the internet. In mid-November 2010, sightings of Aequitas were reported. He had been seen on a distant forum, however the reports were sketchy and the sightings could not be confirmed yet. Battle Of Imperial Palace II Aequitas managed to infiltrate Imperial Palace on November 27 2010, along with some other Eliberators. Spino King managed to delete all of the Eliberators except for Aequitas, as when he went to delete the head Eliberator, his internet crashed as before. LOTA attempted to ban Aequitas, but failed, as Aequitas, using some kind of computer program, gained limited admin powers, like the ability to ban users, and delete threads. Aequitas pretended that he had access to the admin panel, and threatened to destroy the entire board if all of the active users did not surrender imediately. LOTA refused these terms, and Aequitas banned him for a few minutes, to give him a warning. With no other option LOTA reluctantly surrendered, but asked what Aequitas would do once everyone had surrendered. Aequitas replied saying that he would remove all content from the board, replace it with new content, and take over the board. Shocked at what Aequitas planned to do, LOTA refused to cooperate further. Aequitas threatened to ban him permanently, and LOTA reported him to Zetaboards. Just as he was preparing to ban LOTA, Spinosaur King gained access to the board once again. Spino King had managed to get his Internet working at a fairly good speed again, and had accessed the admin panel, reactivated his own account. He then proceeded to delete Aequitas's acount, just as he was banning LOTA. It is currently not known whether the person who attacked Imperial Palace was the real Aequitas the Eliberator, or rather simply an impersonator. On The Run Aequitas has not been seen since he was banned. Just days after the attack on Imperial Palace, Spinosaur King organised a net-wide search an internet search for Aequitas, despite not knowing if the attacker was the real Aequitas, beginning on 28 November. The search started with small forums and websites, which ended on 30th November without finding any signs of Aequitas. On 1st December, Spinosaur King and his helpers, which included LOTA, began searching bigger sites. Their first hit was on Myspace, an account called "Aequitas". Investigation found that the account was likely innocent. The next hit was on Wikipedia called "Aequitas the Great". The account has been banned indefinately for sockpuppetry, and inquiries are ongoing to find out more about the account's history. The search continued untill 13th December, when it was suspended due to a lack of clues. The search re-commenced on 1st January 2011, however it was quickly halted again after lack of clues. Recently, Aequitas and his fellow Eliberator Allistar arrived in early March 2011, demanding to know where Spinosaur King was. Allistar threatened the community to give up Spinosaur King, or have the forum hacked into. After several days, the Eliberators gave up and left without a fight. It is now considered by many that the Aequitas that showed up in March and Allistar were imposters, trying to turn the forum into chaos. See also *Eliberators *Prehistopia Incident Category:Eliberators Category:Trolls Category:Major trolls